Dan Manson
Dan Manson is the main antagonist of the Warner Bros' 2021 live-action/animated film, The CN Movie. He is a greedy and malicious Warner Bros. executive who has been a fan of Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Adventure Time ever since. He is portrayed by B.D. Wong, who also played Dr. Henry Wu from the Jurassic Park films. Biography Manson is first seen in the executive's office, where he forgoes their wish of giving them a movie despite being the biggest fan of Adventure Time, Chowder, and Flapjack, but he could make a movie about all three of them if they sign a contract, for "personal reasons", to forward the idea. Arriving back at the Cartoon Network studio, their friends are distraught at them for their absence, indicating that Marceline hadn't covered for Finn. Finn tries to make up for it by explaining that they got a deal for a movie about the trio and half the studio's other characters. Chowder eventually discovers that they had signed away the rights to the studio, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls' narrator explaining the plot point. Later, the boys try to get Manson to give back their studio's rights, in which he will for $50,000,000, much to their disappointment. With no other options, they decide to steal the contract back. At night, the boys sneak into the studio and break into Manson's office and find the contract. However, Manson found out that the boys would steal it, so he kept it with him, so they could not find it. In response to them trying to steal the contract, he brings security to escort them out, followed by knocking them unconscious and thrown them into the crates. It is revealed that Manson will start owning the studio by tomorrow and will rebrand it as a film industry. Finn, Chowder, and Flapjack confront Manson and suddenly retrieve the contract from him, during their argument, then run off into the studio lot to lose him. They then hijack a security cart and drive back to the studio, with Manson and his bodyguards giving chase. They eventually lose them by Chowder rocketing their cart into the sky via spicy peppers, with the trio landing on a cruise ship. As they continue, their cart's engine stalls, much to their dismay. Manson arrives and tries to take back the contract, leading to the boys to pass it on to many of the other Cartoon Network characters, with Phoebe grasping it last; leading to accidentally burning it in the process, leaving Manson in anguish. Fed up with the three, he reveals that he wants to buy the studio to make it as his film industry because every studio has rejected his ideas, so he had to buy a piece of land to produce his own movies. Unbeknownst to him, his entire confession has been broadcast by Dexter and BMO, and Manson is arrested as punishment for his cunning actions. Appearence Gallery Quotes Trivia *Dan Manson's downfall is shared with Henry J. Waternoose from the Disney/Pixar's 2001 animated film, Monsters, Inc., as both had their true motives caught on camera and lost their respect from the public. However, Waternoose had more firm, understandable reasons for his actions, yet ultimately went mad in order to save his company and stop their energy crisis, while Dan Manson ultimately went mad for selfish reasons, such as selling the studio. *Dan Manson is also similiar to Sir Miles Axlerod from Cars 2, as both were extremely manipulative to both the audience and the characters in the film. However, while Axlerod's scheme was revealed by Mater, Dan's scheme was revealed by Dexter and BMO. *Although he is the main antagonist of the first film of the series, he is much less evil than his successor, Black Hat. This is because Dan Manson had more firm reasons for his actions as he was trying to trick every single Cartoon Network character into making movie deals in order to sell his studio to Cartoon Network for $30,000. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrested Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cartoon Network Villains